


8 Months

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @i-dont-understand-whats-going-on said:hello I can't wait to see all the fics you write for people. I'd like to request a balthazar x reader please. :DParings: Balthazar x ReaderWarnings:  fluffWord count: 225A/N: First time writing Balthazar! I hope you enjoy this and I did ok with his character! I’m sorry its so short this is all I could come up with. Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	8 Months

Smiling you watched your boyfriend lounge in bed with a glass of wine and whatever book he was reading. You and Balthazar had been together eight months now. It had been the best eight months of your life. He was kind and caring, a side not many got to see of him under that sarcastic wit of his.  
You had met when the Winchesters summoned him for help on a case involving stolen ancient artifacts. He had taken quite a shine to you and had tried to woo you. Of course it didn’t work as well as he thought it would when you scoffed at him. Needless to say he kept popping in after the case was finished, refusing to stop until you agreed to go on a date with him. It took about a week of his persistent, yet slightly annoying way of popping in all the time for you to finally agree. One date turned into two, which turned into a whole lot more.  
Smiling softly you crawl into bed besides him and snuggle into his side. He acknowledges your presence by wrapping an arm around you and pulling you closer and kissing your head.  
“I love you Balthazar.” You murmur  
“And I love you my precious flower, my light, my love.”  
Smiling you kiss him and drift to sleep in his arms.


End file.
